


In The Eye of The Storm

by PurritoBurrito



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 100 percent angst concentrate, Angst, Elves with tails, Emotional torture?, HELL YEA, Heavy Angst, Hopefully everyone, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, I will go in depth in the fic so no need to go hunting for it yourself, It is, Kinda, Magical Constructs, Main villian is an OC, Mindcontrol??, No Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Taako-centric, Vampire Thralls, Vampires, did I mention it is super edgy and self-indulgent?, edgy angst, he gets the hit basically, instead of Sazed because I don't wanna hurt Taako like That, major character death is not permanent, many OCs - Freeform, oh important note, this is heavily reliant on old god lore, this is taz, unless otherwise stated, unless you like...wanna, we all know that means nothing here, we die like the angst goblins we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurritoBurrito/pseuds/PurritoBurrito
Summary: It was a secluded and forestry path, not too far from a small village, that there was two figures near a wagon.  Up above, clouds speckled the sky like freckles, giving way to what seemed to be a brewing storm out in the distance......It was here that Lucretia was going to leave Taako...But fate was not on their side.~Or, alternatively, I do a very self-indulgent hit on Taako because that's what you do to your favs.





	1. Cumulonimbus Arcus: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue, for people to check out my writing style and see if the fic is something they want to follow. But it is relevant and important to the overall plot.

It was a secluded and forestry path, not too far from a small village, that there was two figures near a wagon. Up above, clouds speckled the sky like freckles, giving way to what seemed to be a brewing storm out in the distance. It was here, on this day, that the power of fate was at its weakest, where the balance hanged oh so ever delicately.

It was here, that Lucretia was going to leave Taako. It wasn’t her last stop, after she got Taako settled, she was immediately heading to retrieve her staff. The sooner she got this over with, the better, she hated seeing her friends--no, her _family_ \-- like this. There was a bad feeling in her gut, however, like if something was going to go horribly horribly wrong. But she had been feeling that since she had fed the journals to the voidfish-- the look on Magnus’ face still crushed her soul anytime she remembered it. However, Lucretia trusted in the abilities of her family, she had too. She believed that her family would be okay, that they would be happy with their lives, just until she fixed this mistake that she shouldn’t of even let happen in the first place.

‘ _They can do it, they are going to be okay, stop worrying._ ’ she told herself for what was probably the twenty-fifth time.

She looked at Taako, and immediately felt awful again, the look in his eyes was so vacant. He looked so empty, ears drooping and face blank, as he stood there in front of the wagon. She wasn’t sure if he would even remember this. Lucretia hoped he wouldn’t, it would make adjusting easier for him. 

Of all her family, it was with Taako she was worried for the most, there were so many unaccounted for variables at play that she couldn’t help him with. But she trusted in Taako’s abilities at surviving anything the world threw at him, it was Taako afterall. She didn’t think for a split second that Taako wouldn’t be able to live a life on the road, in fact, she believed it was the only way he would be able to thrive. 

Plus, she figured even if she did try and set him up somewhere stationary, that he would end up leaving for the road anyway. She thought it better to set him up with something she knew he wanted, instead of leaving him with nothing and no one-- and _fuck_ did that last thought sting. She had had plans to leave Taako with Barry, so they could at least be together in all this mess. But he was gone, and it was too late now. Lucretia wished it hadn’t come to that, that Taako would at least have the option of having someone.

But she shouldn’t-- couldn’t-- dwell, the sooner she finished this, the sooner her family could come back together, like it should be. They’ll be okay. They’ll be okay. _They’ll be okay._

Finally, she steeled her resolve, and guided the elf who might as well of been a stranger inside the wagon with a sign that said ‘Sizzle it Up with Taako!’ at the top. 

“This is yours, it’s for your cooking show, that you’ve always wanted since you were small.” She said, and Taako looked at her quizzically, his tail and ears perking slightly at being addressed.

“M-mine…?” He asked, looking around and only just now taking it in, which was fair.

“Yes Taako, it’s yours, and you’re going to do so many amazing things here, and see so many different places. Amaze so many people, I can feel it in my gut.” She said this, but she was lying, all she felt was lead settling deep in her gut and constricting her chest. She didn’t want to do this, she didn’t want to tear her family apart, this wasn’t right this wasn’t right this wasn-

But she had to. She _had_ to, and she breathed.

Taako was still looking around the wagon, slowly, and cautiously. Like if he wasn’t careful it would all turn to dust in his hands. Which she _hated_ having to just watch, she wanted to tell him it would be okay, that it was only for a short time, to comfort him. But she couldn’t, cause he wouldn’t understand.

In fact, right now he couldn’t.

She took a couple more shaky breaths in and out, so her voice wouldn’t warble when she spoke.

“T-Taako, you should get some rest, I’m sure you’ve had a very long and confusing day. You’re bound to have one tomorrow too I bet.” she said, and she hoped he wouldn’t fight like on the trip here, it broke her heart seeing him like this. She just wanted to rip the bandaid off already, so he could start adjusting, instead of this ‘half-there’ state he had been stuck in for the past week and a half.

Thankfully, when Taako turned to look at her, he seemed to already be falling asleep, eyes half-lidded. When he started stumbling, mumbling something that seemed more like a hum, over to the bed, she immediately went over to assist him. He was practically falling asleep in her arms by the time she was actually able to get him into the bed.

“Mmtired,” he said lazily as Lucretia automatically started tucking him in.

“Shhh, it’s okay Taako, just rest, it- it’s going to be okay, okay? I’m so sorry. I promise you, this isn’t forever, only for a little bit,” she had started crying, “I’m so sorry,” she started taking deep shaky breaths, trying to calm herself, while gently petting Taako on the head as he slept.

But now that he was asleep she had to leave, she didn’t want to leave.

But she had to, if her plan was to succeed, she had to, for her family.

So after she was able to breath properly, she turned and reached into her bag, pulled out a bag of gold along with a letter, meant to ease Taako into his temporary life, and put them on a counter. Then, after she made sure for the upteenth time that everything was right, she turned to the door.

And she left.

In the distance, the coming storm loomed ever closer.


	2. Thank Fate (Or Don't)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments!! They mean so much to me!! I would reply but I wouldn't even know what to say except maybe just yell happily.

When Taako woke up, he was acutely aware of a couple of things:

1) He isn’t quite sure where he is, he doesn’t quite remember where he was either, but he knows for sure it was not here.  
2) Whoever owns this place has really fine ass taste, and he would really sit back and appreciate it more if not for number 3.  
3) His head fucking HURTS.

Taako immediately rolls out of bed, stumbling and collapsing in front of a nearby bucket to upchuck whatever the hell he had for lunch-- _thank fuck_. He’d hate having to explain why there would be vomit all over the floor of whoever owned this place. However, as soon as he starts trying to think about what the hell happened last night, he’s hit with an awful ass headache. So fucking awful in fact, the only way he can even think to describe it to himself was that his brain had decided to spontaneously implode and explode. Not even his ears were safe, because they were filled with a noise he couldn’t get a grasp on, like if someone was rubbing sandpaper loudly and way too close at some impossible fucking speed. He couldn't really appreciate it over the pain.

Fuck FUCk FUCK did it HURT 

Where the fuck was he, what the hell was going on, better yet what happened to cause THIS.

He didn’t have an answer, and it was almost like the harder he tried to find one, the worse his head got. But that didn’t make sense.

Nothing made sense.

His vision started to swim, he wasn’t sure why, was he crying? He can’t tell, his head hurts.

Hurts. Hurts. Hurts. Hurts.  
He tries to go outside, he can’t see, everything’s too fuzzy, like dust, it hurts, he doesn’t know why. He thinks he’s at the door, hard to tell with all this static.

Static, that’s what this is, it hurts. Taako doesn’t like the static.

Suddenly he’s outside, he can tell because he’s in the dirt, he completely missed the steps. Everything is too fast. He crawls forward slowly before rolling over, trying to see where he is, he was in a wagon. He can tell this because what he was in had-- no still has-- wheels. 

He looks behind him as he stumbles back to his feet, he’s in a camp, a small one, probably not many people. Close to the road. He turns back to the wagon he came from, looking for anyone-- anything-- else, and he looks up.

To the sign that reads ‘Sizzle it up with Taako!’ in fancy and colorful font on top of the wagon.

But that’s not right, something’s missing, something’s missing and he doesn’t know what. Something’s missing, something’s missing, whatsmissingwhatsmissingwhatsmissingwhatsmissingwhatsmissingwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat?

No, no not what. It's who. 

A name comes to him, not his own, and he tries to say it, but he doesn’t know if he actually does. He can’t wrap his mind around the name anymore, but he knows he misses it.

And as the static engulfs his mind as he continues to stare at that sign, he is crying.

But he doesn’t know why.

____________________________________________________________________________

Today had been a good, no a great day. A lot of things had been accomplished, lots of good good things. Nothing like being productive and finally getting to accomplish something that’s been a goal for like— fuck 75 years at the least.

‘Nothing better than getting what you wanted after searching so unbearably goddamns hard.’ Thessa thought to herself as she walked down the familiar dirt road to her lair, looking over her new toy, a ring. The ‘toy’ in all actuality was an extremely rare and quite pricey artifact, whose powers and origins were lost to time. You know, if you weren’t like, old as balls and also the one who wrote a book on it back when people knew of its existence. It was black and shiny like a metal or glass, but when touched it felt more like that of fired clay. 

Thessa knew exactly what it was from, and for the first time in probably hundreds of years, she was fucking ecstatic. With this fucking sucker she had the chance to do something no other vampire would even be able to dream of.

She could walk in daylight.

Well—correction— she would walk in daylight. There were still a couple things stopping her, like:  
1) The possibility that the ring was a fake, black market auction or no, she didn’t just trust the words of anyone. Not even her thralls.  
2) Things were too crazy and hectic at the moment, war was in full swing, and super powerful magical relics seemed to have just suddenly appeared out someone’s asshole to fuck shit up on Faerun. Which she wanted absolutely **no part in thanks**.  
3) The possibility that the ring would backfire and end up killing her, which she definitely did not want. 

Wish spells were tricky little fuckers, but oh so damn powerful when used right. She would have to test it out on someone first, to make sure it did what it was supposed to do as advertised. She could wait a year, she had all the time in the world. She looked up at the clouds above, a storm that would never fall, a thing of her own creation. She put a hand on the necklace around her neck that summoned the artificial cover. It’s what allowed her to travel when the sun was up— like an idiot she had almost forgotten it too. Too excited about what she heard might be waiting for her at a local Black Market beginning of the year auction. But now she had it, it was hers.

She’d thank fate by name if she wasn’t undead.

But now she was at an impasse, she wasn’t going to immediately use it on herself. That was foolish, but who would she test it on? And what for?

She looked at her thrall, Brutice, and immediately quashed the thought. Brutice, for all his muteness, was a Good thrall, her best thrall (her only thrall). She would be disappointed in herself if she accidentally ended up killing him over something that she could’ve tested on local wildlife. But then it felt kind of like a waste, just finding a deer and doing fuck knows what to it. She wanted it to end up benefiting her somehow… what did she need more of? Blood? No, that was bound to not end well. Gold? No, she didn’t really have a need for it. 

She looked at Brutice again, maybe wishing for once that the damned oaf would say something helpful, or do something aside from being a huge ass immovable wall. He took the hits but fuck he couldn’t even cast a damn mage hand, or provide _any!_ conversation while on the road. She wished she at least had a thrall that could fill in the empty space to make it less boring.

Wait.

Thessa smiled, and she knew exactly what she’d wish for. She was going to get another thrall. But not just any run of the mill thrall, oh no no, _no._ She fiddled with the ring on her finger again, thinking of all the possibilities. It was as if all of life’s doors had swung wide open, allowing her complete access to whatever she desired.

She was only going to have the absolute best, and that started with looks. She was not going to compromise on any of her wants this time (See: Brutice). She didn’t need another ugly brick wall to take hits for her. She had been on this godsforsaken plane for thousands of years now, she deserved goons with style. She also wouldn’t rest until she had found the perfect candidate to be her new, and improved thrall. She already had ideas, but finding the right combinations of things she was looking for… that was tricky. Thessa looked at her ring curiously... And... maybe it wouldn’t be so tricky, if worded correctly. She looked back at the sky, and she could sense that the sun would soon be setting.

In the distance, there was a wagon, with a sign that had fancy font and coloring on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter things get spicy! Feedback is always great!! Also guesses as to what is going to happen is always fun to see too.


	3. All the Wrong Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead! sorry for the update being so long inbetween!! Next one might be a long wait aswell, got lots of projects due in the next couple of weeks.

She couldn’t believe her fucking luck.

Hardly an hour after finally deciding what her next plan of action would be to completing her goals, a literal gift landed in her lap. A gift of epic proportions.

A lone traveler in the distance.

A lone elven (she could tell from the tail) traveler, whom, according to what she could see, was just standing there staring at their own wagon. At first glance it looked like they might of been waiting for someone, but as she casually walked towards them she was able to discern that they were just… standing there and staring?? She couldn’t sense any other presences around or let alone hear any other heartbeats.

The elf’s heart was, oddly enough, going wild and beating like they should of been running a sprint instead of just standing there mouth agape. Staring at a wagon sign that read “Sizzle it up with Taako!”.

At this point, she and her thrall were standing right next to the elf, and said elf _still_ hadn’t seemed to notice. Which was odd, and put her a little on edge. But she wasn’t going to be deterred.

“Greetings fellow traveler! What brings you out here by yourself so late in the day? Gets quite dangerous at night,” She tried.

The elf didn’t even look at them. Rude.

She tried again, “Uh… Hello? You there?” Okay maybe not the best, but usually they answered the first time.

Which he seemed to still be refusing to do, cause he still looked like. A million miles away.

She looked at the sign he apparently couldn’t look away from, was that this guy’s name? Taako? It had to be his, there wasn’t anybody else within miles of here. It was almost dark and she _knew_ the people in the town ahead, they didn’t go out traveling after dark. Her existence made sure of that. This guy couldn’t of been from around here.

Which meant nobody would notice if he went missing. She could consider him a potential candidate for her... plans.

So with that knowledge, she finally decided to actually evaluate him, and take in his features, and was pleasantly surprised. He was quite beautiful, and even though he was currently looking like a hot mess he somehow seemed to pull it off. Even with that absolutely disgusting patchwork tacky mess of a hat he was wearing. The hat was something you couldn’t even look at entirely, it was too hideous. But, she bet that he would look positively breathtaking in an actual clothing style. Perhaps maybe even look like he was “killing it” as they had started to say.

He still was looking at the sign, had the elf really not noticed them this whole damn time?

She waved her hand in front of his face, who the fuck just _doesn’t notice_ two whole other people trying to talk to you? It wasn’t like they were hiding from him. Hell, she’d understand if it was like a crowded city, but they were literally the only ones here. The fuck.

That seemed to somewhat get his attention, albeit only momentarily. Because he looked at her, and then around the camp, pausing when he saw Brutice, and then turning back to her and making some space. But he still had that thousand yard stare, and when he opened his mouth to perhaps say something all that came out was a strangled noise. The fuck was wrong with this guy?

She waited, watching him, maybe he’d work it out?

But as the seconds passed, all he did was close his mouth and stare. Dammit.

She moved to the side awkwardly, but his eyes didn’t follow her, and he was staring at nothing. After a few seconds, she decides that he probably returned to whatever plane of existence he had been on previously, cause he looked hella far away. Fucking miles away, ‘astral projecting’ far away. Telling by how glazed over his eyes were. They were so glazed you could mistake them for bakery sweets, she imagined if she could she might feel pity.  
Good thing she couldn’t, otherwise that would make using him as a test subject difficult.

But first she had been able to get his attention, she just needed to be able to keep it, he seemed to respond to rowdy and physical stuff. Perhaps a loud enough show could keep his attention long enough to snap him out of whatever trace he was in? She wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth because of a little challenge. That and perhaps she was a _little_ greedy when given the chance to have stuff, in this case less stuff and more an… opportunity. She was teeming with curiosity, and if it all went according to plan, she would have an assistant to do her bidding. Hopefully one that could talk too, conversation was important for sanity, especially someone with her disposition. Besides, this guy was easy pickings, he was practically asking for something like this to happen. He wasn’t going to last long in a world like this in that kind of condition. She had to think though, what got people’s attention?

And she had an idea.

____________________________________________________________________________

The next thing Taako knows, it’s raining.

Which is weird, one moment it’s only a little cloudy and then suddenly it’s raining, hard. But there’s a fuzz at the back of his mind, and he wonders if he should even question anything anymore at this point. Then he shuts his eyes reflexively when he sees a big bright flash of light, accompanied with a loud BOOM that he feels vibrating his whole body afterwards, and he realizes he is wet.

He is very wet actually, and very cold. Shit.

Before he can properly wrap his arms around himself, he hears the voice of a lady above the ringing in his ears, that he didn’t even realize was there, saying, “Hey! HEEEEY!! Faerun to Taako! Taako? I mean, that’s you right?” Shit, this lady and a whole nother person are like right next to him. When did they get there? He has elf hearing he should of totally heard them coming. Then he realizes what she was saying to him, and shit he has to answer whoops.

“Y-YEAH uh- yeah that’s me an uhm- Taako from TV!” he says, his voice is hoarse though, but he flashes them his performance smile. Fake it till you make it, hell yeah.

But she makes a face, and says, “TV huh? Never heard of it, must mean you’re not from around here huh?” Which, Taako isn’t quite sure how to correctly respond to, because he isn’t quite sure where _here_ is. But they don’t need to know that, “Oh uh- yeah I guess so,” he clears his throat because that sucked and continues, “I’m a traveler! You know, uh-” But she cuts him off with a, “Oh hey hang on-- I really hate to be a bother, but can we take this inside?” and she points to the wagon. His wagon? He can’t remember. He isn’t going to think about it though because that just makes his head hurt--

“--Hey you there??” Oh shit she was still talking, “It’s raining!-- I don’t wanna catch a cold dude can we please come in?”

Taako can’t really fault that logic, in fact, he is wet and cold too, “Oh! Yeah uh- sure let’s- let’s get out of this shit.” 

Once inside the lady immediately seems to perk up, “Thanks so much, me and my partner here were trying to outrun the storm, but you can see how that worked out.” she says, gesturing towards the door, outside to the absolute _nasty_ ass weather pounding at the wagon.

“Oh yeah it’s real bad to be out in the elements uh- kinda- uh- real bad for the health.” he replies, absolutely nailing the whole conversation thing. Why did his throat hurt so bad? It feels like he had been crying, but he doesn’t remember crying.

“I could say the same to you Mr.- uh- Sorry what’s your last name?”

“Oh! Uh,” his head immediately felt fuzzy, and he scrunched up his face, but this was an easy question. Obviously, it was the thing most important to him, he remembered that much, which was- which was… “uhh… Taaco?”

“That sounds more like a question? But uh, okay. So Mr. Taaco what were you doing out in the middle of a thunderstorm?” she said, pointing a finger accusingly. 

“Oh uhm-” his voice cracked, “I really didn’t even notice uh- kinda uh- a lot on the ol’ dome recently, yaknow?” What had he been doing outside in the rain? At this point he really wanted to know to, because he was fucking wet and cold. Which was not what Taako was about. But then he couldn’t think about it too much because the lady was talking again.

“Oh I see… So uh, whatca doing in this neck of the woods then? This doesn’t seem like your average wagon if you’re picking up what I’m putting down.”

“Oh! Ah-uhm-auhwell,” he clicked his cheek in thought, “it’s kindaahh… an…” His head was filling with static. So was his vision? Funny, but also kinda not? Had it always been like this? He doesn’t think he remembers it ever not being like this, so why was it so weird for him now? Or was he always like this and now and only now, in his prime, was he finally figuring out how weird it all was. This is weird, he feels like something is wrong, like somethings missing. He feels like, he feels like--

“AH I SEE! Very interesting, very original idea,” and oh yeah, the lady right, “I have to ask though. All on your lonesome?” she finished with a _very_ concerned face. Taako apparently answered the question, and he knew the exact answer to this one too, natch.

“Yeah just me! Just lil ol’ Taako.”

The lady makes an unreadable face to that answer, which was impressive, “I mean, I don’t want to like, question your decision, but isn’t that kind of dangerous? I mean there are an all manner of dangerous people out there, and, no offense, but you don’t seem like the kinda guy able to take the big hits.”

Taako immediately realizes what she means and hasitly responds, “Oh nono yeah you’re right on the money-uh- right on the money there with that one. Real spot on, it would seem kinda silly- and dangerous- silly and dangerous to do something like that.” then when he sees her increasing frown he adds, “But get this! I’m a wizard! Got all that cool stuff, uh, not exactly the most powerful spells per-say, but it’s- it’s how you use it that counts.”

She brightens, “Oh yeah! Can’t speak for my friend here but I dabble in magic as well, nothing too crazy. Just the real simple, cut and dry stuff.”

“Yep! Dabbling in the magics! That’s what- that’s why it’s just me here. Uh-uhm…-”

“So! Mr. Taaco tell me more on what your planning on doing here out on the road, where are you headed?”

“Oh uah… wel-uhmuh,” he swallows around the lump in his throat. Why is there a lump in his throat? Why is his head hurting? It’s a simple question, he should be able to answer this. But his head hurts, his ears are ringing, the static… The Static, the static.

And then Taako hears muttering, and feeling of magic washing over him.

“Uh! Excuse me-- but what did you say-- I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.” Taako stammered out, refocusing on the current situation again. What had they been talking about again?

“Oh I was just saying you’re a real charming person is all!” The lady responded.

But something felt different though, brighter. He couldn’t figure why, but for some reason he trusted these people? Were they his friends? They had to be, Taako didn’t just trust random strangers. But usually you knew the names of your friends. Taako elected to ignore these thoughts, and in their place focus on his company.

The lady smiled, and Taako could swear he saw fangs? But that couldn’t be right, he must be imagining things. Despite the alarm bells going off in his head, Taako couldn’t seem to care too much. These were his friends anyway.

“So anyway…” the lady drawls, “I’m flattered, my friend here won’t be much for conversation. But I think it’d be great for you to tag along with us, we’d both really appreciate it.”

Wait, Taako doesn’t remember talking about any of this, did he offer to go with them? He must of... these _are_ his friends after all. Yeah, that must be it, Taako could definitely see himself offering to travel with close friends. How were they close friends again? Didn’t matter. Even though he couldn’t remember, he decided it was just his brain. He absolutely recalls that as of late his memory has been kinda sucky. Yeah, that’s what this is, just him being an forgetful idiot.

Taako didn’t note the absolute absence of static. Because why would they lie?

“But I don’t think that we’d be able to take the--,” she gestures around, “the wagon with us. It looks like it’s kinda only a two person, and like there would be three of us? Plus, the supplies seem to be running low, and it would take too long to reach town to restock with it in tow.” Which made sense, Taako guessed, his friend was smart. He trusted their judgement.

“Oh yeah! That makes sense uh- kinda real dumb of me… not packing enough supplies and all uh-- not sure what I was thinking there my fella!” A look of relief glanced across the face of Taako’s good Good friend, so Taako continued, “So like, I’ll just get a pack- sure I’ve got one and uh- pack up those good old necessities and then we can head out!”

“That sounds great Taako, in fact, I think Brutice here--that’s his name-- would be all too happy to carry that pack for you when you’re all ready to go! Call it some uh- good old kindness to the new tes-member! To the group! ...Yeah.”

Taako wasn’t paying attention his friends face, too busy packing, but he said, “That’s real nice. Thanks for your com-patronage Brutice. Man you guys are great friends. Did I ever tell you that?” Then Taako realized he didn’t know where they were going, his previously wagging tail stopped abruptly as he asked, “Wait uh- sorry- where were we going again? I can’t remember…”

The lady laughs, and says, “We were headed to the next town over silly goose!”

Which made sense, they were low on supplies, he was being stupid again. But for some reason what- no the way- she said it made his heart ache? Weird. He doesn’t remember being that sensitive to this kinda stuff. Maybe cause they were friends? That didn't seem like the right answer, but he didn't have a better one.

The lady continued, not noticing Taako’s pained expression, “We’re headed to the closest town to restock, but we can’t take the wagon cause it’s too far with what little supplies we have split between the three of us. Then after we restocked we were gonna- uh- head to that one place.” She snapped her finger repeatedly, with a look of deep concentration, “I never get the name right, don’t you remember? You had to correct me!”

“Oh yeah! Course I remember that! I’m just being silly. A goof!” Taako didn’t remember any of that, not at all, but his friends wouldn’t lie to him. Friends didn’t do stuff like that to each other. 

So he trusted them, and when he was finished packing, he handed over his bag to Brutice. Ears all the way up and tail wagging in excitement. “Well-uh, yup! Think that’s it, that’s all of uh, cha’boy’s things that I need.” Man he was so happy. 

The lady pointed to a counter with some stuff on it, “What about that?? Pretty sure gold is important.” Meanwhile Brutice took the bag and started heading out of the wagon, leaving the door open. Outside, the storm had seemed to let up.

Looking closer, Taako did indeed see a bag of gold. “Oh, whoops!” Man he was really out of it, how did he just forget stuff like gold. Thank goodness his friends were here to remind him. But when he picked up the bag of gold, he noticed a letter under it. Pocketing the gold for later, he picked up the letter and started opening it as he turned to the door. Weird, he didn’t remember leaving himself a letter, someone else must have left it for him. Maybe he was supposed to read it?

“Uh, Taako? We kinda don’t have lots of time? The storm just let up, and I know for a fact that another is probably on the way. They tend to frequent these parts.” She seemed impatient.

Taako looked over the letter, which he had already started opening, “Oh ah… yeah that’s probably, probably right uhm,” he put the letter on the counter next to the door. “Uh…”

The lady, sensing Taako’s worriedness, consoles him, “Hey don’t worry! It probably isn’t too important, it’s probably just like a supply list you wrote or something. Which is what we’re gonna take care of now.” It works, because Taako believes her. He smiles and says, “Yeah you’re probably right uh, I do like adding that Taako flair to stuff. I probably just forgot I did or something!”

The lady smiles, and then makes a motion to Taako to go out the door and follow. He does. His good friend is right, there wouldn’t be any other way to explain it, it’s not like anyone else was there anyway. He shuts the door and turns to his Great friends Brutice and-- “Oh! Hey what did you say your name was again? Sorry I’m really excited- yeah- kinda forgot it in that rush of it all!”

The lady smiles, eyes glinting in the moonlight, “Yeah no worries, I suck at names too. It’s Thessa. Let’s… hit the road then shall we?”

And as the charm person spell continues to work its magic over Taako’s mind that night, even with his internal alarm bells ringing full blast of ‘something’s wrong’, he can’t help but smile and reply “Yeah! It’s night time-- kinda odd, but like --but I’m sure big and handsome over there can take whatever comes our way! I’m not even tired!”

He can’t wait to leave, so when they begin he’s practically skipping behind them, tail going a mile a minute. Which Taako thought as odd, he didn’t see himself particularly as the skipping kind of guy. But that didn’t matter, the only people who were there were his friends. They wouldn’t say anything.

And so they went. Outside, the moon was high in the sky, and there was not a single cloud in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are amazing??? thank you so much. again I would love comments and guesses as to where it's gonna go


	4. The Final Nail in the Coffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako succeeds on his wisdom saving throw. But it's a little late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps this here* I did say a long wait. Also I heavily recommend reading the last chapter again just a refresher. (sorry bout that)

It was a fast trip, which was great. The weather had stayed clear, and Taako’s friends-- or well Thessa at least-- was a great conversation partner. They were also very nice, Taako had counted all the times that she had said how cool and charming of a person he was.

It was a lot.

They had passed through a town, and restocked, in a matter of minutes. That Brutice guy didn’t meander around at all. It was kinda terrifying how fast he hustled, glad he was Taako’s buddy. Then they were on the road again headed to what seemed like mountains. The forest around them on their trek was quiet and serene, oddly so. There was some distant sounds of water, but aside from that there wasn’t so much as a peep. If Taako had been alone, he would of tried to figure out where the sound of water was coming from. Reason being a couple, not only just for free water, but potential food, escape from the heat of the day, and a way to get absolutely shitfaced if he wanted. Being able to transmute stuff had perks. But he was with buddies who were on the move, they didn’t have time for that. Plus his friends were taking care of things like that! He didn’t have to worry, which was nice. It was very relaxing, he loved traveling with friends. It was night, but he wasn’t scared, his friends knew what they were doing. He trusted them. They were making quicktime towards this big foresty mountainous place, but it wasn’t until they were at the foot of said mountains that Taako felt another wave of magic wash over him as Thessa said something nice. Which was fine, great even! But this time afterwards it was different, because…

Taako finally succeeded on his wisdom saving throw, and knew immediately in that moment just how bad shit had hit the fan.

_Fuck._

Taako ran.

But he didn’t get far, because Brutice really wasn’t the kinda guy to fuck around. Such things became especially apparent when Taako realized Brutice had picked him up with a single hand around his body, and started carrying him up the mountainside. That lady was smiling like the cat that got the cream and that just made things so much worse. Because Taako noticed finally what the fuck was wrong with her face, she had fucking _fangs._ He was up shit creek without paddle with a goddamn _vampire_ in the boat. Fuck. What the hell came over him to where he didn’t notice this, he had to get the hell out of here.

“Let-me-go!” he wheezed, this fucker had a strong grip, which didn’t do his squishy cooking wizard ass any favors. Brutice also had Taako’s bag, which contained pretty much everything. He couldn’t remember if he had a wand on him, it was all too hazy, although it’s not like he could check anyway. Taako struggled to get a good breath in. ‘ _Geezy creezy could this guy squeeze any tighter?_ ’ he asked himself.

“Awww and we were so close!” The lady--Thessa-- drawled, “Just one more spell slot and we would of been home free!” She then got up in his face, having no qualms about flashing her teeth now, “What are you going to do little elf? You can’t run! Why don’t you make this easy for everyone and just accept your fate.”

“Go fuck yourself!” He spat, and Taako’s prior question was answered as Brutice gave an even tighter warning squeeze. Cheeky little...well big- fucker. “If you think I-I’m just gonna lie down and roll over you can just-- shove it right up your--HHHH” The breath immediately got pushed out of him and, okay maybe he should rethink his approach, Taako wasn’t a squeaky toy. But the ass-pire seemed unimpressed, which was fair, she wasn’t the one being dangled in the air. She also wasn’t the one who had been traveling alone, fuck he was an idiot. There had to be a way out of this bullshit.

Fuckfuckfuckfuck, he had to think fast or his goose was going to get fucking roasted. He did **not** want to be the this asspire’s Candlesnight dinner today, Taako was good out here. 

He thrashed again in his captors grip, tail whipping around wildly, his feet trying to find purchase on anything. But it was a no go, and now that Taako had a second, he realized that the person holding him probably was a vampire too. Either way, he wasn’t getting out of this guy’s grip like this, he would have to wait for a moment of opportunity. Which meant he had to play along. Taako was a performer at heart, he could do that. 

So with a little bit more struggling and a defeated sigh, he went lax in everything except his arms, holding himself up, not only to show he had given up, but also to conserve his energy. He might be a flip wizard, and a real good one at that thank you, but he doubted his ability matched that of not one, but two! fucking! vampires! He would need all the strength he could get, otherwise he was gonzos. He shivered at the thought of probably ending up as one of their mindless lacky’s. Best not to think about that.

“I’m glad you’ve come to your senses! It would of been a shame otherwise.” said Thessa, snide ass smirk on her face. The shithead had hit him at least 7 times with a charm person spell, and he had failed almost every single one of his will saves, which meant they were a lot more capable at magic than they had actually let on. ‘ _Lightly dabble my ass_ ’ he thought tartly. He scrunched up his face and stuck his tongue out at her in reply, playing along didn’t mean playing nice.

“Ah, fine, be that way,” she said amusingly, “You’ll change your tune soon enough. Always do.” and then she started walking to what Taako assumed was her hooky spooky vampire lair. He bet it was tacky as fuck; bats, skeletons, and necromancy. The whole kit and kaboodle. But he reminded himself that he had to focus, and not try to silently roast them. He focused on his surroundings, trying to find anything he could use to his benefit.

The said surrounding mountain base were heavily wooded, which meant at this time of night, he might at least be able to hide from their sight if he hid good enough. But wood also meant that there were sticks, and that meant he could be heard easily. While it would probably be only a one time use since no wand, he could probably cast a silence spell around himself with minimal backfire, but wait--shit-- his scent. He wasn’t sure exactly _how_ sharp a vampires senses were, but he was pretty sure it was good. The only ways he would be able to make it out of this shitshow would to either get to a town, or find running water. Running water would be a gift from the gods right now, vampires couldn’t touch it without getting some nasty burns. So he listened attentively for any sounds of running water, but was only met with the sound of the wind and his captors footsteps making their way up the mountain path. Farther and farther away from any chance of escape. Taako knew at some point he had heard water, he just didn’t know where. He would just have to make it up on the run then, and he hoped that when the chance arose, that he would stumble upon water or even better, help. He just had to get out of this big vamp’s grip, and get some distance fast. Perhaps he could slide down the mountain side into the woods? He bite his lip in thought as he looked around, the trail was steep enough to slide. But how would he get out of the big asspire’s grip? Taako looked at said vampire, they were big, but the look in its eyes was devoid of anything. He hadn’t said a single thing the whole trip, and Taako really doubted that was going to change. He would have to use a physical distraction, and a big one, thank Oghma for cantrips.

Now that he had a fraction of a plan, he needed to get the ball rolling, so, he cleared his throat, turned to the lead vampire, and asked, “Uh so, where are we actually going, kemosabe? I mean, I get the- uh- I get you’re a vampire and all. And that you and your buddy here are gonna probably wanna cash in on blood bank de Taako here. But -- and call me baised if you want homie -- but never really been to a vampire lair.” He cleared his throat again, “Is it like uh--what, a spooky cave you got up there?” 

The lead vampire, Thessa, turns to look at the elf with a cheshire's grin on her face as she replies, “Oh hardly! I can’t blame you for thinking that, because sadly it is true that visiting a vampire lair is a one time occurrence unless you are a vampire yourself.” She turns back to face the mountain trail and continues, “It is built into the mountain, but you wouldn’t even know it if you were inside. Some of the floors are even entirely carpeted….” she continued talking her undead heart out, but Taako wasn’t paying attention. His goal was to get her distracted, not learn which dining table they were going to strap him to and serve with a fine Chardonnay. He looked back at Brutice, and waited for the right moment for when he could let loose his cantrips. He would only be able to stun, so loud and flashy, he could probably keep’em going till he started his slide down the mountain. He looked to the edge of the trail, and to the steep descent below… seeing his chance mere seconds away

‘ _3...2...1...Now!_ ’

“PRESTIDIGITATION!” Taako screamed to summon as many sparks as he could manage in front of Brutice’s face, making the brute flinch. Taako swung his hips up and then smashed his foot into the ugly fucking vamp’s face next. Making Brutice lose his grip, and allowing Taako to fall to the ground. 

“PRESTIDIGITATION! PRESTIDIGITATION!” He screamed again, and now it was the sound of that of fireworks going off as he practically dived for the edge of the trail, rolling into the slide and then finding his feet and balance again as he slid down… down… down…

He was going to fast, and it was only a matter of time before his foot caught into the undergrowth and he was sent tumbling face first into the shrubbery. He rolled for a bit, collecting scratches and future bruises as he went, until he ended by landing unpleasantly on his tail on an outcropping of rock among the trees. _Fuck_ that’d hurt both his tail and ankle. But he couldn’t stop, he had to keep moving, the vampires were probably right behind him. Taako could hear the talky one yelling higher up the mountain. _Shitshitshit._

He stumbled up into a limp, moving as fast as he could as he took in his surroundings, he **had** to find water now. The ground got steeper, and Taako decided the fall damage was worth it and went into another roll, covering all the important parts to minimize the chance of him biting the fantasy bullet. He was fucking dead meat otherwise. A damn blood bag on standby.

As he rolled to a stop a second time again at the base of the mountain, he could hear the rock wall that was Brutice making his way down, and Thessa yelling, “It didn’t have to be like this little rabbit! You’re just delaying the inevitable!”. He also heard water.

Holy shit, water!

He perked his ears up as he got himself upright again, desperately trying to find where exactly it was coming from. Stumbling as fast as he could towards it. All other noise soon faded out as he focused on nothing but the sound of running water. He was almost there now, he had to make it. He could practically feel the silent presence of the vampires closing in on him. The way they somehow avoided making a sound. Their way too long canines and red glinting eyes glaring at his back. Like two hungry dragons closing in on a defenseless village, blotting out the light of the Sun and replacing it with nothing but misery. Sending shivers up his spine and into his rasping breath, driving him deeper into a panic. He could see the water.

He practically fell into the shallow stoney river, having to use his arms to pull himself towards the middle of the bone chilling liquid meant to keep him safe. As he stood up on quaking legs and looked back he could see them. It made him shiver, it made him want to scream, to cry. His stomach was doing somersaults as he watched the hulking form of Brutice quickly advance on him. Taako, frozen in fear, silently prayed to any god that would listen that the motherfucker valued his life more than a potential meal.

But Brutice kept running, headlong into the water without hesitation. The sound that was ripped from the undead lungs of his as the water burned his legs was unlike anything Taako had heard before. The only thing Taako could do was cover his ears from the screaming as the body of Brutice slammed into him so hard he was sent careening to the other side of the wide stream, feeling something--his ribs _crack_ as Brutice landed on top of him. Taking all the air out of the unfortunate elf’s lungs, while also dislodging the pack that had been on Brutice’s back the entire time, sending a mishmash of things to the ground. The scent of burning flesh filled the air as Taako fought for breath yet again against the vampiric brute.

Meanwhile, on the other side Thessa finally made it, shouting a shocked, “Holy Shit!” as she watched the tiny-by-comparison elf get smashed into the dirt by her minion. “Fuck Brutice! Don’t kill them, they have to be alive!” she hissed. Then as Brutice started getting up, she suddenly disappeared, replaced by mist, that seemed to be moving towards them a little too quickly to be natural. Taako looked away, unable and unwilling to realize that he was probably about to die, despite his best fucking efforts. But then he saw it, a wand.

His wand, he only had one chance. Taako dragged his beaten body forward, reaching out a hand desperately grab at the one thing that might still allow him to get out of this alive and…

Fails to reach it in time as both Brutice and Thessa quickly realize what he’s attempting. Brutice drags him back, away from the now useless stick of hazel, and the last thing Taako sees before he gets the lights punched out of him is a fist connected to a very pissed vampire, and the other looking at him. Deep in thought.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

From that point, everything was in flashes, as Taako slowly woke back up. A flash of a rocky trail, a cave, tunnels. It doesn’t all start to solidify in his mind until he suddenly wakes up in a dimly lit room, alone. He couldn’t move to sit up, his everything hurt. Defeated, he numbly looked around, tears starting to form in his eyes as he realized he was doomed. He was in the middle of the room, but instead of being on a table like he had thought he would of been he was on the floor. His breath then quickened and broke into a pained cough as he realized that he was situated in the middle of a very big and ominous looking enchantment circle etched permanently into the floor. He might be an idiot, but it didn’t take much to know that something very **bad** was going to happen to him. It was never a good thing to be in the middle of a magic circle unless it _was_ your circle.

Even now, his heart raced as his terror and panic came back. Screaming at his body to run run, run as far away as he could. He struggled, only to find chains and shackles holding him in place, with only his tail to thrash about futilely. He screamed, looking around frantically for something, but finding nothing. He screamed and screamed and cried and fought against his bindings and screamed again until he had no fight left and his throat was raw. Being left to rot and stew in nothing but his anxiety and unchecked hysteria for hours he dared not count. He had gotten to the point of just letting the tears fall down his face as he shivered against the cold stone floor silently when he heard someone enter from a door he couldn’t see.

Then a familiar feminine voice that made his guts twist cooed “Oh you poor thing, look where all that fighting got you. If you just hadn’t of been so _fussy_ then you wouldn’t of been in as nearly as bad of shape as you are now.” He couldn’t see her face, but it sounded like she had a smile. There were steps echoing towards him, and then he could see her face-- and yep, she was smiling. She poked him in the ribs with a boot, earning a pained hiss from her captive as she said, “The fun part hasn’t even happened yet. Are you ready to make history little elf?” He glared at her in response, throat too raw to speak if he wanted. At this, Thessa smirked, “Oh my! Faerun stills! I am so intimidated by your steely glare, what willlll I do!” she said though barks of laughter. 

When she calmed down, she began to look at him with a cryptic and calculating gaze as she fiddled with a ring on her finger. Taako eventually gave up on glaring, he was so tired, and decided to just… stare at the ceiling… and wait for the end to come, cause Taako was _out_ of fucks to give at this point and was pretty much ready to accept the embrace of death or whatever. He was too emotionally and physically drained to care about any of this shitshow anymore, even though his life was forefeit.

Eventually though, Thessa turned, seemingly satisfied, and walked back towards the door. But she didn’t leave, she instead opened a...book? And started to say magic incantations in a language he didn’t know or care to understand. In fact, Taako made it a point to himself to specifically ignore what was going on right up until the etchings in the floor started to glow a bright pink. Which… for some reason really unsettled him, he couldn’t really figure out why. Something wasn’t right, and his nerves started to eat away at him, pestering his thoughts and really ruining his whole ‘trying not to care’ shtick. ‘ _What the fuck is this asshole doing?_ ’ he thought indignantly as his tail started to twitch weakly from anxiety.

He struggled against his chains as he suddenly felt a pulling feeling, not like it was pulling at his body but… something else. The vampire was still chanting, and the circle was reacting, and the pulling feeling starting to become more of a squeezing feeling. Sharp, and painful, and it started making his body thrash wildly out of his control, which made everything hurt even worse. It made him yell with a throat that was too raw, and pull at chains with wrists whose skin was rubbed raw to the point of bleeding. ‘ _It hurts, what the hell is she doing, it fucking HURTS. FUCK._ ’ Taako screamed in agony as his body spasmed again, and as something inside him was suddenly compressed too tight. It felt like he was bursting, like he was dying, his skin felt too tight around himself. Every single rasping breath he took was agony. _Something was wrong, something bad was happening._ There were spots of white in his vision now, or was it pink? He couldn’t think, it felt like he was being shoved through a keyhole. It felt like he was bursting with something now, his skin didn’t feel right. ‘ _Too tight too tight too tight._ ’ His head pounded, his body shook, and lungs heaved. _It was too bright he couldn’t see. TOO BRIGHT, SOMETHING WAS WRONG._ And then suddenly there was a loud pop of what sounded like displaced air, and then it was gone. And then…

And then?

And then Taako didn’t feel much of anything after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet u thought this was dead, surprise! Next one might be a long wait too but it's getting done I Swear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Feedback is always great, I'm not exactly the best writer. Even though this is just a taste there is definitely at least a couple more chapters to come either way.


End file.
